


Ten, Rose and the Tin Dog- I mean Mickey

by Navyblueyoucallmesexy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navyblueyoucallmesexy/pseuds/Navyblueyoucallmesexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Rickey.<br/>Kudos and comments would be beautiful! x</p></blockquote>





	Ten, Rose and the Tin Dog- I mean Mickey

"D'you think she still loves me?" Asked Mickey, loudly and suddenly, causing the Doctor to jump and smack his head on the Tardis grating.

Grunting and pulling his glasses off, the Doctor rubbed his head, swearing quietly in Gallifreyan. He was situated underneath the floor, like an intergalactic mechanic, fiddling with wires and bolts. The section of circuit he was working on wasn't important, or necessary, he was just hoping Mickey would get the gist and leave him alone.

Its not that he didn't like Mickey... Well, there were plenty of people he didn't like more, but Mickey's presence was a permanent reminder of Rose Tyler's unavailability. Not to mention the boy couldn't hold up a conversation about spaghetti, never mind time travel. But this especially was not a conversation he wanted to have with Mickey the moron.

"Mickey, I really don't know." The Doctor answered dully, rubbing his eyes but remaining beneath the metalworks and out of veiw.

"But y'know, you're basically her best friend now, I guess, Shareen doesn't even have her right number." Mickey continued, "Don't you talk about stuff?"

Sighing, the Doctor let his head fall back against the Tardis. "We hardly have time for slumber parties, braiding each others hair and doing Cosmo quizzes, Mickey. Our conversations are usually along the lines of 'Ooh planets!' and 'Ah monsters!'." He smiled to himself, that was the way he liked it. Planets, wonders, mysteries and the way Roses' face lift up when she saw something beautiful.

"Yeah but, like, between the saving people bits. Like right now. Or when you gotta refuel?" Mickey asked, relentless.

"She drinks a lot of tea, eats a lot of biscuits, I work. Most of the time she sleeps in the between bits, as she is now. When she wakes up she's ready for a new adventure, a new scene." He explains, his head popping up from the hole in the grating, hair a mess, unlike its usual styled self, "With all that we still don't have time for Cosmo." He smiled.

Jumping out of the hole, the Doctor dusts off his suit and replaces the grating, standing and leaning back on the console, opposite where Mickey sat deep in thought on the jumpseat.

"Yeah but you're still close, right?" The Doctor shrugged, he hadn't been as close to anyone in centuries. "So if I asked you to ask her for me, she'd talk to you, yeah?"

The Doctor pushed a hand through his hair and groaned, "This isn't a school yard Mickey, well the playground room is... Fullsized adult swing sets and roundabouts. I tried to install slides but the Tardis didn't agree with them for some reason." he babbled. "I'm getting distracted- go ask her yourself. She's in her room, fourth from the left, just after the small kitchen."

"...small kitchen? How many kitchens does this bloody thing have? And a playground? What's that about.." Mickey muttered to himself as he slowly made his way out of the room, hesitating multiple times before he reached the hallway. "Thanks." He said quickly before stumbling off to find Rose.

Resting his head in his hands, the Doctor realised he really should have told Mickey not to wake her up right now, or she might eat him alive. He probably knew anyway, being her boyfriend and all.

It was difficut not to be slightly depressed by that fact. The Doctor had known he was in love with her for a significat amount of time, but rejected the idea. She travelled with him for adventure, not for him. Luckily, It wasn't hard to stay away from Rose, especially aboard the Tardis, whose halls and corridors bended and split to accommodate his mood. Still, he found himself watching her make tea on lazy afternoons or having endless phonecalls with her mother in the library, just enjoying being in her presence. Even the Tardis felt happier and more content when they were around each other.

On adventures it was more difficult. The way she lit up and became excited about each new adventure and the admiration in her eyes when he said something particularly clever. The number of times they had to hide or been locked in confining spaces was criminal, he had to seriously keep control of his binary vascular system in those situations.

"I'm guessing you're the one who sent him to me to confess his feelings?" Rose mumbled. Causing the Doctor to jump, embarrassed by his train of thought.

He smiled sheepishly. "He tried to talk to me about them, I wasn't having it."

Rose ambled sleepily up the walk way and blanced a steaming mug on the console. Her hair stuck up any which way and a bobble was falling out of the peroxide mess at the side. Her pjamas were crinkled and haphazard and a small black smudge of mascara on her rosy cheek became bigger as she rubbed her eyes. "Thanks for that." She yawned, "We should probably drop him home."

The Doctor tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "Why?" He asked, curious. Obviously he'd drop him off in a heartbeat but Rose was more certain than usual.

"I wasn't too excited about him joining us anyway, but, er, I may have pissed him off a little." She admitted, twiddling her fingers, "He was annoying me and asking me 50 questions about whether we were still together, I said I wasn't sure and he flipped out.. Started asking me if I was in love with you." She explained, nervously laughing.

The Doctor walked around to the other side of the console and started flicking switches and hitting buttons, "We can take him home." He said, his entire mind focussed on that question 'if I was in love with you.' Was she? He'd denied it so long he never even thought it was a possibility.

"Doctor?" She asked cautiously, chasing him around the console, "I didn't say that I was, if that's what you're freaking out about. " she slowed, leaning against the railing and letting her voice drop, "Not even the same spieces, that'd be ridiculous, right?" She huffed a laugh.

Was that disappointment he sensed in her tone of voice? He ignored it, quickly focussing on the hurt behind it instead. "It's not that ridiculous." He smiled brightly, trying to lighten the mood, "I am pretty brilliant. My elegant physique, my stunning hair, It'd be hard not to simply fall in love with m- ow" he feigned, rubbing his arm where Rose had cheered up and playfully punched him.

"Shut up," she said, poking her togue out at him, stepping closer so she had to crane her neck to look up at him.

He took a deep breath, "Rose Tyler in my many, many thousand years the essence of 'shutting up' has eluded me, for shame that I shall never know quiet. You child, with your blunt phrase could not silence-"

Pecking a small kiss on his cheek the Doctor stopped, a calm quiet spread across the control room. "Ha." She said with a bright, toothy grin.

 

"Oh I am so going home." Mickey shouted from the entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Rickey.  
> Kudos and comments would be beautiful! x


End file.
